


Mmmmmmm...

by ssyn3



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyn3/pseuds/ssyn3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My second entry for my Stony Bingo Card :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mmmmmmm...

**Author's Note:**

> Not much else to add to my second square that says: rimming :)

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2mnkqy1)


End file.
